Weapons
Weapons are items that players can use to deal direct damage to their opponents during a match. Despite the fact that all items can deal slight damage by throwing them at an opponent, this article doesn't cover items that can only deal damage in this way (such as damage dealt by throwing a Man Tracker, Med Kit, ect.). This article also doesn't cover the extra damage dealt by the perk Golden Arm. Weapon Tiers Most weapons are divided in tiers, from 1 to 4. But this is not always the case, as some weapons like rocks and guns lack a tier. As a general rule, higher tier weapons are better than their lower tier counterparts, but it is possible for a lower tier weapon to be more effective in one statistic than a higher tier weapon, like damage or wound intensity. Weapon Wounds Most weapons apply wounds (debuffs) when an opponent is hit. Effects applied by weapons are: * Bleed * Cripple * Expose * Pierce * Sickness * Blindness For more information about these effects see wounds. Weapon Types Most weapons are divided in types. Each one of these types apply a different wound: * Bludgeons apply cripple * Axes apply expose * Blades apply bleed * Spears apply pierce Weapon Speed The speed of a weapon determines how fast you can charge melee attacks. Weapon speed does not affect jabbing or throwing your weapon. Wound Intensity The intensity of the weapon shows how powerful the wound that it applies is. There are 3 tiers for wound intensityCripple has a special **** tier that is only applied by taking fall damage., which are represented by stars or asterisks. Note: The perk Woundless decreases the duration of all wounds (except pierce and expose) by 50%. Bleed (Blades) By default bleed wounds last 10 seconds, but the perk Bloodbath increases this duration. * Wound intensity * = 0.6 damage per second (6 total damage with no perk modifier). * Wound intensity ** = 1 damage per second (10 total damage with no perk modifier). * Wound intensity *** = 1.4 damage per second (14 total damage with no perk modifier). Cripple (Bludgeon) Cripple works by setting an enemies running speed to a certain percentage of his normal running speed. This means that it does not matter how many movement perks and buffs someone has when they get crippled. By default cripple wounds last 5 seconds. * Wound intensity * = 95% of base movement speed * Wound intensity ** = 90% of base movement speed * Wound intensity *** = 80% of base movement speed * Wound intensity **** = 70% of base movement speed for 10 seconds (only applied by fall damage) Expose (Axes) By default expose wounds last 6 seconds. * Wound intensity * = increases damage of next attack made against the expose target by 10% * Wound intensity ** = increases damage of next attack made against the expose target by 15% * Wound intensity *** = increases damage of next attack made against the expose target by 20% Pierce (Spears) As of the Lightning Update on July 27th, the pierce wounds have been changed to no longer bypasses armor, but instead provide significant bonus damage against it. In other words, it destroys armor much faster, but does not deal extra damage to your opponent's health when they have it equipped. The devs haven't released exact numbers for how they work, but based on field testing, we have an approximate answer. Damage that would normally be dealt to armor is multiplied by 2. For example, a trident deals 10 damage, and body armor would normally absorb 5 of that damage. But since the trident has pierce, it now deals 10 damage to armor, which is twice of the normal amount: 5. This effect is for wound intensity ***, and is slightly decreased for intensities ** and *. * Wound intensity * = Damage armor would normally take is multiplied by a little bit under 2 * Wound intensity ** = Damage armor would normally take is multiplied by very slightly under 2 * Wound intensity *** = Damage armor would normally take is multiplied by 2 List of Weapons